Of interior lighting devices, standard-size spot lights are widely used, which can be installed in a variety of configurations, and for this reason are of specific shape and size. Typical of these, for example, are MR-16 standard dichroic lights.
Recently, lights of this type have been proposed which, instead of normal quartz-iodine lamps, employ solid-state light sources, in particular light-emitting diodes (LED's). Currently available solutions, however, are not yet fully satisfactory in terms of lighting efficiency and straightforward design. That is, on the one hand, single-LED lights fail to provide for adequate light intensity, whereas, given the limited (standard-imposed) space available, using banks of LED's associated with respective lenses calls for using small, and therefore low-efficiency, lenses.